1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to magnetic storage media and more specifically to an apparatus and method for writing timing-based servo patterns on magnetic storage media.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetic storage media such as linear tape storage systems are commonly used for storing large amounts of digital data. The data is formatted by magnetic heads on linear tapes in a plurality of tracks that extend longitudinally along the tape. Servo band patterns on the tapes are read by the magnetic heads when reading from or writing onto the tape in order to ensure accurate lateral positioning of the magnetic heads relative to the tape. These servo bands are prewritten onto the tapes by magnetic heads controlled by uni-polar drivers (positive or negative), such that transitions between bands have zero current. U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,640 issued to Fasen on Jan. 2, 2001 for “Servo Band Identification in Linear Tape Systems Having Timing Based Servo Formats” describes in detail a number of approaches by which servo bands are formatted and used to derive lateral position information. U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,640 to Fasen discloses embodiments that were satisfactory for the purposes for which they were intended and its disclosure in its entirety, is hereby expressly incorporated by reference into the present invention for purposes including, but not limited to, indicating the background of the present invention and illustrating the state of the art. Weak read-back signals from the servo bands can decrease the accuracy of lateral position of magnetic heads. There is a need for an apparatus for writing timing-based servo patterns onto magnetic linear tapes which increases read-back signal strength.